Music
by You'reNotAloneYou'reHereWithMe
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off of various songs. Klaine.
1. So Soon

Blaine never had anything figured out. Ever. Nothing in his life had ever been defined, except one thing. He loved Kurt. He loved Kurt so much it hurt and he'd fucked up any chance he ever had. He told the man he loved to walk away. Of course, Kurt being Kurt, they'd remained friends. That didn't mean it didn't kill Blaine to play the 'best friend' card six months later.

Kurt would text Blaine all day, everyday. They'd talk about clothes, movies, that horrible song someone had the audacity to play on the radio, anything Kurt wanted. Blaine would reply eagerly with thoughtful texts. He wanted Kurt to know he knew how to listen now, he changed.

Blaine brought Kurt a coffee every morning. A medium drip, just the way Kurt liked it. It amazed Kurt that Blaine still knew his coffee order. Blaine would act as a shield too, blocking Kurt from slushies and being pushed. He was happy to take the brunt of the pain, as long as Kurt was okay.

One day, Kurt asked Blaine if he could meet him in the choir room. Blaine practically ran there, hoping and praying he'd finally have him back.

"Blaine!" Kurt had yelled. "Blaine it's wonderful!"

"What is?" Blaine had asked, laughing.

"You'll never believe-"

"Ready baby?" the voice that cut Kurt off mid-sentence nearly cause Blaine a heart attack. Blaine turned around. There was Sebastian, casually leaning in the doorway of the choir room.

"-Who asked me out." Kurt said, finishing his sentence.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered, turning back to Kurt.

"Sebastian and I, we're dating." Kurt said, walking towards Sebastian. "See you later, Blaine!" Blaine stared at their retreating figures, heart racing faster then normal. Sebastian had Kurt? Of all people… Sebastian?

The next day in Glee club, Kurt was constantly on his phone, giggling while everyone else chatted along happily. Everyone except Blaine, who sat in a corner miserably. Mr. Schue walked in, telling everyone what this weeks assignment would be.

"Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked. "Could I sing something?" he asked shyly, biting his lip. He hadn't done a song in months. Mr. Schue happily agreed. "This is um… just listen." he said, looking straight at Kurt who still hadn't looked up. He kept his eyes trained on the taller boy as the music began.

You say, sometimes, it's like I hardly know you And maybe there's something's I never showed you Sometimes you're certain, but just can't get it working at all You say to yourself somebody better Will understand you more than I ever I'll shake his hand, and smile, and say I understand, while I do That don't mean I don't think about you I know we Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself But, I don't want to see you happier with somebody else Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? I know you need someone too This just feels so soon I know some things should just stay broken I'm well aware this should remain unspoken But I've been working on the things that I was learning all wrong, oh

I know sometimes I only twist ya And maybe I'm too proud to say I missed ya But what if here and now, I tell you that I'm all figured out? Or maybe I just like how that sounds I know we Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself But I don't want to see you happier with somebody else Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? I know you need someone too This just feels so And I know it seems beneath me But sometimes it's not so easy To wish you well and let you go And I say it's just as well That I just can't keep you for myself I don't want to see you happier with somebody else Oh, lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? This just feels so This just feels so, Feels so soon (Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) Why can't you be (Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) Why can't you be (Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) This just feels so, This just feels so, This just feels so soon

At the end of the song, Blaine was certain everyone knew how he felt. Everyone except Kurt, who still hadn't looked up from his phone. Putting his head down, Blaine walked out of the choir room, finally excepting that Kurt wasn't lonely, and would never be his again.

A/N: I feel like just doing a bunch of oneshots based off of songs. If you'd like me to further any stories, lemme know babies and I shall.


	2. Porcelain

"You are perfect." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him, eyes full of tears, face puffy from crying. "You are perfect, and beautiful. We're going to beat this together, I promise." Blaine whispered again, pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

"Cancer, Blaine…" Kurt closed his eyes, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "Cancer…"

"We'll get you through it." Blaine clutched Kurt's hand in his desperately. "You'll be okay, we'll get you treatment, and you'll take medicine…" Blaine was starting to sound desperate, and he was. They were twenty-two. They had their whole lives ahead of them, they were going to adopt and they were going to grow old together.

"I can't just make it disappear, Blaine. I'm broken, and I'm dying. Can we please just except it?"

"You can't tell me you aren't sad…" Blaine said. "I can see right through you." Kurt stood from his seat in the doctors office, putting on his brave face.

"I'll see you at home." he walked out of the room, leaving Blaine behind with his quickly faltering walls. Blaine sat there for a little while longer before getting up and leaving in his own car.

At home, Kurt was in their room. He was probably asleep, or perfecting his moisturizing routine. Blaine sat at the small piano they owned, setting out his sheet music. His fingers found the right keys as he began playing, then singing softly.

_You thought by now_

_You'd have it figured out_

_ You can't erase the way it pulls _

_When seasons change_

_ It hurts sometimes _

_To find where you begin_

_ You are perfect porcelain_

_ The slow and simple melody_

_ Of tears you cannot keep from me_

_ It's alright if you don't know what you need_

_I'm right here when _

_You need someone to see_

_ It's not speak _

_Or forever hold your peace_

_ It's alright to take time _

_And find where you've been _

_You are perfect porcelain _

_The slow and simple melody_

_ Of tears you cannot keep from me_

_ It's alright if you don't know what you need _

_Oh, when your heart loses, _

_You won't fall to pieces_

_ You'll let those old diseases lie_

_ Oh, and your heart releases, _

_You won't fall to pieces _

_And your breath comes crashing in _

_Like perfect porcelain _

_The slow and simple melody _

_Of tears you cannot keep from me_

_ It's alright if you don't know what you need_

Blaine finished singing, staring at the keys out of breath. He'd have to remember not to cry while he sang. He looked up to find Kurt, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom, smiling sadly at his boyfriend.

"That was a beautiful song." He said, wiping away a stray tear.

"You are perfect porcelain…" Blaine said simply, standing from the piano and wiping away his own tears. Kurt walked towards him, pulling his rob closed tighter.

"You're not going to give up."

"Not on you, never." and the words were never truer, Blaine would never give up hope. Kurt was going to be okay, and he'd make sure of it.

"Stay with me until the end?"

"Couldn't think of a different way to spend my life."

"Love me forever?"

"For eternity."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, pulling his boyfriend to their room with a new determination. They wouldn't fall apart, not then, not ever.

A/N: Porcelain -Marianas Trench. To be honest the majority of these stories are going to be based off of Marianas Trench songs, because they're what I'm feeling into right now. Amazing band. I suggest listening to the songs while you read. I apologize if the lyrics are like, all bunched together in a paragraph, or if the entire end ends up italicized, I have no idea why it does that.


	3. By Now

All they'd been doing lately is fighting. Everything seemed to cause an argument, and they were falling apart. Try as they may, their attempts to hold onto the fleeting relationship were lost. Kurt only seemed to be getting sadder and sadder. Blaine hated seeing him that way, he'd made a vow to never hurt him.

"Kurt, Kurt are you home?" Blaine asked as he walked in the door. "Kurt I'm home." he looked around their apartment, finding him in the kitchen.

"We need to talk." he said, that sad look in his eyes that Blaine utterly hated.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, taking a seat across from him.

"Us." the words couldn't hurt any worse. They were what was wrong. The most precious thing in Blaine's life, was the problem.

"What about us?" he frowned.

"I think we need to break up…" He said. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Break up…? You want us to… break up?" He was glad he was sitting, because he'd fall over if he weren't.

"Blaine." Kurt put his hand over Blaine's. "It's just that, we aren't happy. All we do is fight. I love you, you know that. I'll always love you but… we need some time apart. Okay?"

"Apart?" The tears were falling down his face now. "You want us to be apart?"

"Just for a little while."

"A little while?"

"Blaine, please…"

"I'll go." he said, standing from the table. "I'll get out, I'll um… just let me grab some things." Blaine walked into their bedroom, taking in the sight. They'd designed the room together. He touched the dresser, they'd picked it out together, along with the television that sat on it, and the four poster bed up against the far wall. Walking over to the bed, he sat on it slowly. This bed… the bed they'd made love on so many times… he wasn't welcome in this bed any longer.

He grabbed his suitcase from the closet, the one that held all of his belongings four years ago, when he came to New York to be with Kurt. The younger, more naïve Blaine had never anticipated this. He packed a few of his belongings into it, enough for the night. Where would he go? He had no family out here except his older brother, and god knows they don't get along. Wes and David didn't live that far away… he'd call them.

Blaine left the apartment that night, looking back at Kurt who hadn't left the kitchen table. His life was here, with that man. That man that didn't want him anymore.

"You promised me forever." Blaine said, he saw the tears leaving Kurt's eyes as he closed the door.

Wes and David took Blaine in, thankfully. He was currently crashing on their couch while he searched for a new place. They took care of their broken friend, knowing he needed time. Though, no amount of time would ever help him get over Kurt Hummel. Blaine laid on the couch every night, crying his eyes out, sobbing as quietly as he could so he didn't wake them.

"Blaine, this has to stop." Wes said, handing the boy his coffee.

"Yea, you're a wreck." David said, sitting down at their kitchen table.

"He broke me." Blaine said, sadness apparent in his once warm hazel eyes.

"We know, but you have to get over him. Move on, plenty of better guys over there." Wes said.

"No!" Blaine was crying again, hating the thought of Kurt ever getting over him. "Never. Never, okay? I'll never get over him. I should have known him better, I should have tried harder. I should have been what he needed, we've been together for five years. I should know how to keep him by now!"

"David." Wes said.

"Got it Wes." David answered, getting up and grabbing their small radio. He slipped a CD into the CD holder marked 'break-up music'. The song began playing and Blaine listened, really listened. The song said everything he needed it to.

"How quickly do you think we can round up all the Warblers?" Blaine asked, a small smile on his face. He hadn't smiled in so long.

Wes and David set off to make phone calls to all of the boys they'd been close to in high school. Each and every one of them agreed to get there quickly. Anything to get keep Kurt and Blaine together.

When the 10 other boys that made up the Dalton Academy Warblers came stumbling in the door, they went to work immediately. The practiced like they were cramming for a competition, working as hard as the could. This had to be perfect, it was the most important competition of Blaine's life.

Saturday morning, they all pilled into three of their cars. Blaine knew Kurt would be home. He knew, because Kurt had done nothing but talk about the fashion show he was going to today. Blaine should have listened better, Kurt needed him to listen better.

Blaine stood in front of the door, anticipation bubbling in his chest. The others hid a little further down the hall, out of sight for when Kurt opened the door. Blaine knocked on the door, holding his breath. When Kurt opened it, the sight broke his heart. Kurt's eyes were puffy, and he had bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, disbelief ever so apparent on his face. Blaine didn't say anything, just began singing;

_How've you been?_

_Can I come in?_

_Just came to get my things,_

_And then I guess I'm leaving_

_If I could say_

_What you'd like to hear_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_It's only temporary _

_But I've been taking you for granted_

_And I thought you'd_

_Feel the same as me_

_It's time that I come clean_

_But, but for now can we_

_Just both pretend to sleep?_

_Sometimes the one you want_

_Is not the one you need_

_What comes around don't go around_

_You should know me by now_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better that, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me by now_

_Our talk is small_

_I'm seven inches tall_

_And you should keep the apartment_

_So here's my keys_

_Change all the bells_

_We're only built to spill, _

_And wonder where the heart went_

_And you've been taking me for granted_

_And I thought you'd feel the same as me_

_It's time that I come clean_

_But, but for now can we_

_Just both pretend to sleep_

_What goes around don't come around_

_You should know me by now_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better then, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me by now_

_I know I remember you, I think you remember me too_

_How can one of us_

_Still feel blessed when the other one's lost?_

_I know you've got to feel the change_

_It just gets worse when it stays the same_

_How can one of us_

_Still feel blessed when the other ones so lost?_

_By now_

_Sometimes the one you want_

_Is not the one you need_

_What goes around_

_Don't come around_

_But don't you know me by now?_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me by now_

_Better than, better than, better than_

_You should know me by now. _

When Blaine finished the song, Kurt stood motionless. He bit his lip, waiting for Kurt to start screaming at him to get out. Instead, he started crying and ran to his room. Blaine turned to the other boys, giving them a sad look. They'd come in on the 'better than' part, helping him through the chorus.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go check on him…" Blaine excused himself, walking down the hall and quietly going in their -Kurt's bedroom. "Kurt…"

"What do you want?" he asked, wiping his eyes. "Here to break my heart even more?"

"Break your heart? Really?" Blaine's eyes widened. "_I _broke_ your _heart? Not even! You shattered mine, you told me you didn't want to be with me! Five years, Kurt. Five. All of a sudden you didn't want me, and I knew you weren't happy but… it broke me…"

"You didn't love me." Kurt sobbed into their pillow.

"I didn't love you? Kurt, I'm so in love with you. So, undyingly in love. I did nothing but cry and cry from the moment I left. Then Wes and David told me I had to get up and try to move on. I looked at apartments Kurt, I looked but every time I imagined living in one… every time… you weren't there. You weren't there, and god damn it Kurt it broke me! You broke me… and I don't love you? How could you say that?" The tears were rolling down his cheeks now. "You're the one that ended what we had…"

"Blaine…" Kurt sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. "Blaine please come home…"

"Come home…?"

"Come home, I need you… I need you…" Blaine sat on the bed, next to this beautiful man, holding him.

"Have you been through the closet yet?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine got up and grabbed the small leather box he'd kept at the very back, moving back next to Kurt. "I wanted to do this the night you asked me to leave…" Blaine took a deep breath. "Marry me…?" he asked, opening the box. Kurt nodded, smiling so big it filled Blaine's heart with love.

A/N: So I don't know if this one actually went along with the song, but its my favorite. It's so sweet. Review, and suggest songs for me to do!


	4. Good To You

Five years. Five years to the very day. Blaine's been gone, for five years. Sure, he was doing a noble thing but did he really have to leave Kurt alone? He hadn't seen that beautiful face since the day he said he'd enlisted. Kurt didn't have the courage to see him off to war, he couldn't bare to write. In fact, he was surprised to receive a phone call from Blaine asking to be picked up at the airport.

Kurt stood in the airport, anxiously awaiting Blaine's return. He found himself playing with the hem of his sweater, and biting his lip. How would Blaine look? Will the army have turned him straight? Will he still love Kurt?

Blaine's flight landed and Kurt got even more impatient then he had been. He noticed the curly head of hair in the crowd of people, and started jumping around.

"Blaine! Blaine over here!" he yelled, like a lunatic, and when their eyes met it was like they'd never been apart. Blaine ran for Kurt, picking him up and spinning around like crazy.

"Kurt, oh my god Kurt." he sat the taller boy down, grabbing his face in his warm calloused hands. "God, you're still so beautiful…" Blaine grinned. "You haven't changed."

"I've missed you." Kurt breathed, pulling Blaine closer.

"I've missed you too…"

"Blaine… Blaine I-" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence. Didn't the army have that stupid policy? What if Kurt ruined his career with that? A simple 'I love you'? Blaine stared at him, knowing what he wanted to say.

_Everyone's around_

_No words are coming out_

_And I cant find my breath_

_Can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough,_

_I still don't measure up_

_And I'm not prepared_

_Sorry is never there when you, need it_

_But I do, want you to know I'll hold you up _

_Above everyone_

_And I do, _

_Want you to know I think_

_You'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

Kurt started in here, knowing the words perfectly.

_I thought I saw a sign_

_Somewhere between the lines_

_Maybe it's me_

_Maybe I only see what I want_

_And I still have your letter_

_Just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented_

_Who I really am and who, I've become_

They began singing together

_And now I do, want you to know_

_I hold you up above everyone,_

_And I do, want you to know_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_And I do, want you to know_

_I hold you up, above everyone_

_And I do, want you to know_

_I think, you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

_And I do, want you to know_

_I hold you up, above everyone_

_And I do, want you to know_

_I think, you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

"I love you." Kurt whispers, not caring that anyone is around that could possibly get Blaine kicked out of the army. All he cares about is Blaine, and how he's home, and they can be together. Blaine is home.

"I love you too." Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's, so softly, so gently, and Kurt realizes how much he missed it. He'd never even tried dating anyone else, their love will never die.

A/N: dedicated to .1613 because the lovely lady (lady I'm assuming) requested it. Good To You -Marianas Trench


	5. Fifteen

Kurt sat in his room, listening to Fifteen by Taylor Swift. He wasn't really a fan of her, but when the song came on the radio, he listened. He really listened, and he hadn't stopped since. The lyrics 'when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you've got to believe them'. Well, he was almost eighteen, but it still felt the same. When someone tells you they love you… you've got to believe them. This is what inspired Kurt to write his very first letter to Blaine, that went a little like this;

May 23, 2012

Dear Blaine,

Hey, it's Kurt. You know, Hummel? The one that loved you so much it hurt? Do you remember me? I'm sitting here, listening to this song… I love it. Which is weird, because if you knew me at all, you'd remember that I _hate _Taylor Swift_,_ but it came on and I'm in love. The song is called Fifteen, it's beautiful. Here I am, connecting with this song by this artist I hate, thinking about you. Do you think about me? Sometimes I wish I had the courage to talk to you. I wish I had the guts to do the most impossible thing in the world, because if I talk to you, I'll break down. I love you, Blaine. I love you and you said you loved me too. Did you mean it? I wish I had the balls to really ask you. Did you mean it when you said you loved me? That we'd be together forever? Or is that just what the kids say these days? 'I love you so much, when really I just like you and I'm planning to break your heart.' Was I a fool? Did I believe a lie? Do you love him now? Is he the next one to end up hurt and alone? I tried to move on, to be with someone else. I've hurt so many beautiful people that didn't deserve it, because I only compare them to you. I compare them, and they aren't you, so they don't stay around long. I see how happy you are. I see it, and I want to cry because that should be me there with you, laughing and being cute. Remember when that was us? It's not us anymore. Does it hurt you too? Do you miss me at all? All these questions I'll never have answered, it hurts. I'm going to try and move on with my life. Do you think I can do it? I don't. I'm trying, I have a future planned out. I know I'll always be alone, because no one could replace you. It hurts, but I'm learning to accept it.

A/N: okay, this isn't like my normal one's but… this is a real letter. This is really me, writing to a boy I love so much I can't stand it. Please don't judge me. I really needed to get this out there, and I didn't want him to be able to know about it. I love you guy.


	6. No More

Do you know what it's like, living in fear that your husband is cheating on you? Do you know how it feels to have the man of your dreams come home at all hours of the night? Smelling of another man? Unwilling to touch you? Kurt knows the feeling all to well, and it's breaking his heart.

Blaine had gotten a new job a few months ago, and Kurt congratulated him, they were so happy. They could start their family now, they could own a nice house, live a nice life. They could have everything they always dreamed about. Unfortunately, there was a guy at Blaine's new job, a guy that caught Blaine's eye. This guy wasn't subtle with his attraction for Blaine, and even when Kurt was there, Blaine wasn't subtle either.

Kurt had enough. He was done with all of this. All of the 'I'm to tired, not tonight' and 'I'm working late, don't wait up' crap. He was Kurt Hummel-Anderson, damn it, and he didn't have to live this way. He couldn't take it anymore! Blaine didn't notice anything, he didn't notice Kurt changed their apartment furniture, he didn't notice Kurt started dressing different, ditched his Broadway music, and all he knew for rock music. Blaine didn't notice anything, so it's no surprise he didn't notice Kurt's bags by the door.

It was three in the morning, Blaine was stumbling home. Kurt was still awake, much to Blaine's dismay. "Baby why aren't you in bed." was barely legible through his slurs. Kurt just sighed, shaking his head at the man he used to know. That's all Blaine was now, someone Kurt _used _to know.

"I wanted to make sure I told you in person." Kurt said.

"Told me what?" Blaine was staring at Kurt, suspicious.

"That I'm going home, to Lima."

"Is Burt sick?" Blaine asked, making his way to Kurt, tipsy as ever.

"No."

"Finn?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I'm going home, I'm going to move into my old bedroom, I'm going to live with my dad. I'm leaving you Blaine." Kurt stood from the couch he'd been sitting on.

"You're leaving me?" Blaine screeched, still very drunk. You'd think the news of your husband leaving would be enough to sober you up, just a little.

"Yea. Blaine, you don't notice anything. You don't care about me, I can't take living like this anymore, I can't take living in fear. You didn't even notice my bags by the door." Kurt rolled his eyes, reminding Blaine of the diva he'd always been, the diva he'd fallen in love with, the one he was losing.

"Don't leave me Kurt! I- I can change!"

"No you can't." Kurt turned back to him. "You're cheating on me, and don't think I didn't realize it. I notice everything about you, Blaine. Everything." The last word came out barely above a whisper.

"Can you just… sing to me one more time?" Blaine had no idea what he was asking for. Kurt hit play on the little remote, signaling the music to begin playing.

_Give me a reason to stay here_

_Cause I don't want to live in fear_

_I can't stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_I can fight the fire_

_But I can't fight the fear_

_No more, _

_I just can't live here_

_No more, _

_I can't take it_

_Can't take it_

_No more, _

_What do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear?_

_Give me a reason to believe_

_Cause you don't want to see me leave_

_I can't stop the rain_

_But I can stop the tears_

_I can fight the fire_

_But I can't fight the fear_

_No more, _

_I just can't live here_

_No more, _

_I can't take it_

_Can't take it_

_No more, _

_What do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear?_

_No more,_

_I just can't live here_

_No more,_

_I can't take it, _

_Can't take it_

_No more, _

_What do we stand for_

_When we all live in fear?_

Blaine stared in disbelief, did that really just happen? Did Kurt really just sing his goodbye? Was he still really leaving? Did he fuck up that badly? He did, he fucked up and he lost Kurt. _Lost _him. He wasn't coming back. He picked up his bags and walked out the door, not even a kiss goodbye.

Kurt didn't know it, and neither did Blaine, but this was the beginning of a very, _very_ long alcohol addiction. God only knows how much they really needed each other.

A/N: No More -Three Days Grace. This one may have a sequel.


	7. Whiskey Lullaby

Kurt had been living at home again for almost two years. When he moved back, he filed for divorce, and two months later the papers were signed by both of the unwilling men. Yes, both unwilling, because as much as Kurt _hated _to admit it, he still loved Blaine with all of his heart. When Kurt was officially 'Kurt Hummel' again, and no longer 'Kurt Hummel-Anderson', he spent the whole night crying.

Finn tried to cheer Kurt up, because he knew all to well how bad it hurt to be cheated on. He'd only had two girlfriends his high school career, and they'd both cheated. Yes, he married one of the women, but he still knew the pain. So, Finn being the good step-brother he was, took Kurt drinking. This started a very unhealthy addiction. Kurt would go out drinking and not come home until the wee hours of the morning. He drank at home, he drank at a bar, he drank anywhere he could. His favorite was whiskey.

One night, Kurt had drank so much he finally, _finally_ washed away all memories of Blaine. He could no longer smell him on that one shirt he'd taken with him, he couldn't remember how they'd ended, or when, and it felt great to finally _not know. _So, he kept drinking.

Burt woke up the next morning. He didn't know why, but something was telling him to go to Kurt's room, to check on his only son. He opened the door to find Kurt, face down in the pillow. He rushed over to the bed and flipped him over.

"Kurt!" he screamed, shaking his son. "Kurt, for God's sake boy, wake up!" Burt Hummel had only known one heartache in his life, the death of his wife Elizabeth, and he'd be damned if he experienced that with his son too. "Kurt, Kurt buddy..." He was crying, unable to revive the twenty-five year old.

"Burt, what's wrong?" Carole asked, walking into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks. This couldn't be happening, the elderly woman ran back into her room, dialing her sons number in a frantic haze. Finn ran out of his house, Rachel trailing behind quickly. Burt dialed 911 and it all happened so damn fast that he had no idea what was going on and why were they trying to take his son away? The paramedics pronounced Kurt dead at 11:11 that morning.

Under his pillow laid a note that read 'I'll love him until I die.' Burt had never cried harder. They buried Kurt under the prettiest willow tree in their family cemetery.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Blaine hadn't stopped drinking since the day Kurt left. He still went on with everyday life, making good use of his breath mints so no one would smell the whiskey, should they get to close.  
People asked, and whispered, and assumed what had happened. There was no mistaking the depression that lurked behind Blaine's blank gaze, and every night when he'd go out drinking, people wondered why he never stopped. When Blaine broke it off with the guy he'd lost everything because, there was no reason for him to be in that bar. There was no reason for him to become a regular, but he did.

Finally, he'd been able to drink away the painful memory. He knew exactly how much he'd need, and he drank it. One horrible night, the memories just wouldn't fade. They wouldn't disappear and it hurt him so badly he drank more, and more, and more.

He dragged himself to bed around 2 in the morning.

The neighbors found him two days later, clinging to his wedding picture for dear life. Kurt left it, afraid of the hurt that would come along. He had no idea how far it would push Blaine.

The news of Blaine's death quickly traveled back to Ohio, and when the cause of death was revealed, it was settled. The two were never supposed to be apart. They were never supposed to be alone. They were never supposed to need to be loved. Burt quickly arranged for Blaine to be buried next to his son.

At this funeral, Rachel and Finn wanted to sing something. The song fit the two all to perfectly, and Finn missed his brother so damn much he had to do _something _to show he cared, to show he understood, and to show he'd never forget. Finn began the song;

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette__  
__She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget__  
__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time__  
__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind__  
__Until the night_

They both started singing here.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away her memory__  
__Life is short, but this time it was bigger__  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees__  
__We found him with his face down in the pillow__  
__With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'__  
__And when we buried him beneath the willow__  
__The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Rachel began singing.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself__  
__For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath__  
__She finally drank her pain away a little at a time__  
__But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind__  
__Until the night_

And as they both finished the song, no one could keep their tears hidden.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away his memory__  
__Life is short, but this time it was bigger__  
__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees__  
__We found her with her face down in the pillow__  
__Clinging to his picture for dear life__  
__We laid her next to him beneath the willow__  
__While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Soon enough everyone was clearing away, leaving the grave-site beautiful and alone. To everyone, all that was there was a willow tree, and under that tree two boys were buried, two boys that were never supposed to be alone. That's what everyone else saw.

Burt Hummel turned to the tree one last time, and what he saw nearly made him cry. Two spirits materialized, smiling like they'd never been apart. The voice from beside him pushed the tears out of his eyes.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" it was Elizabeth, well... her spirit.

"He was a beautiful boy... I loved raising him." Burt whispered.

"You did a lovely job." Elizabeth smiled. "You did a lovely job helping Carole with Finn too."

"You would've done better." Burt choked on the words, tears steadily streaming down his face.

"I have a chance to out do you now." Burt now remembered where Kurt got his sass from.

"It's your turn." Burt smiled sadly, watching the two boys dance around the tree slowly.

"Don't let him hurt our boy again, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elizabeth kissed her husband on the cheek, a silent vow going between them to find each other when he passed. She smiled sadly, before walking up to the two dancing spirits.

The three of them turned back to Burt before giving a final wave. Burt whispered an 'I love you' before they disappeared, and he'd lost them all over again.

A/N: Okay I actually started crying with this one, at the end of Whiskey Lullaby, the girl and the guy come back as spirits and are together again, so that's what happened. Also, I just wanted Burt to see Elizabeth again, what better way then that? They all saw each other one last time!Sequel to No More. Anyway, give me songs.


	8. Back to December

Blaine was nervous. His hands were shaking as he buttoned up he white shirt. He could barely tie his bow tie. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd last seen Kurt, and that ended in disaster. Now he was on his way to see Kurt again, and he had no idea how it would go, or why he was going. Why would he want to open himself up to this heartbreak again? Kurt _rejected _him. Kurt left him, standing there all by himself and all he could do was stare as Kurt left. So why was he on his way to the Lima Bean while Kurt was still in town?

Inside the Lima Bean, Kurt sat with two coffees. He was anticipating Blaine's arrival, hoping he would actually show. He was beyond happy when Blaine walked in the front door, looking gorgeous as ever. He hadn't changed.

Blaine sat across from Kurt, his guard was up and it wasn't hard to tell. He sat, coffee in one hand, legs cross, other hand nervously playing with a button on his shirt. He wasn't letting any emotions show, nothing but a blank stare on his face.

"Blaine." The second Kurt said it, Blaine flinched. He forgot how good it felt to hear his name come from those lips.

"Hello, Kurt." There wasn't any as emotions behind the words, even though Blaine was struggling to keep himself together.

"How have you been?"

"Okay, you?"  
"Good, good."

"How's NYADA?"

"Boring." a silence fell over the boys as they awkwardly stared at their coffee cups. Blaine was doing everything he could to avoid Kurt's gaze. Kurt was doing everything he could to make Blaine look at him.

The minutes passed, and soon they'd been sitting their for an hour, not saying anything. Blaine had three coffee's in that hour, and he could barely sit still. Kurt watched him, hiding his smile.

"I miss you." they both whispered at the same time, the boys looked up, eyes locking.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said, and his face softened into a saddened expression Blaine wanted nothing more than to wipe away.

"It's okay." But it wasn't okay, Blaine had been a wreck. It'd been two years and six months since Blaine had been okay.

"It's not... I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did."

"But..."

"Kurt-"

"Blaine please-"

"Kurt just-"

"Blaine-"

"God damn it Kurt let me finish!" Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear it. "It's okay."

"It really isn't." Kurt frowned, standing from his seat and holding his hand out to Blaine. "Come with me?" Blaine eyed Kurt's hand suspiciously. "I won't leave you this time." the words were so soft you could barely hear them, but Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked out of the shop with him.

He wasn't sure where they were, a big field of some sort? He had no idea but it was dark and he couldn't see, and if he didn't know any better he'd say he just tripped over a wire. Blaine had fallen about a thousand times, and once Kurt actually had to catch him. Then, he was nearly blinded by all the lights that had switched on. What the hell was going on? He stared in the direction of the lights, seeing all of his old friends standing there. Rachel, Finn, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Sugar, Rory, Sam, Puck, Joe, Trent, hell even Mr. Schue was there.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, staring at all of them.

"It took a couple calls, but they all agreed to come out." Kurt said, jumping up on the huge stage Blaine couldn't help wondering got there. What was going on? "Blaine... I'm sorry..." Kurt whispered as the music starting playing to a song Blaine knew all to well. Kurt was singing to him, with his best friends from New Directions and The Warblers singing backup.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family.  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._  
_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._  
_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night -_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_Probably mindless dreaming,_  
_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_  
_And I go back to December..._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time. _

Kurt jumped off the stage, slowly taking Blaine's hand in his own. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Blaine... you... you loved me and I took you for granted... I never meant to hurt you... this song is so perfect... you were a senior in high school, I was a sophomore in college... I should have held on, but I didn't and I left you alone. I left you alone, Blaine, and it was the worst thing I ever did. I miss you so much..." Kurt was crying now and the only thing Blaine could think to do was kiss him, and when he did it felt so good, so right and all he wanted to do was kiss Kurt forever and hold him because god damn it for _two years_ and _six_ god damn months he hasn't and he just wants to _love_ again.

All of their friends say 'awe' and watch as the two boys quickly fall back in love. Neither one of them want to part, but they know they have to because Kurt has college, and even though Blaine decided not to go he had his job, his life, his family here. They would hold on though, because Kurt graduated this year and Blaine would be at that graduation to bring his boyfriend, his life, home.

A/N: DADADADA! It's so beautiful! This one is dedicated to Chibo-Amore-e-Libri, whatever that means. I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Enchanted

Faking smiles and pretending he was interested was something Kurt was amazing at. His father was rich, which automatically meant he had to put up with the snobs he invited for parties, when all he really wanted to tell them that they looked hideous in the outfits they _thought_ were fashion. He was plaster on a fake smile, shake a few hands, then find himself in the corner of the room the rest of the night.

This wasn't a normal party. Yes, the usual annoying people were there. Yes, they were dressed in the same ugly clothes, saying the same snobby things. They didn't matter though, because as Kurt talked to these people and pretended to care, someone caught his eye. He didn't really know how it happened, he was talking to some woman from his fathers company when he looked up and there he was. The boy was short, with curly black hair that fell over his eyes and Kurt was just falling more in love as it became more clear that the eyes were a beautiful green, and even more so when he realized that this boy was _not _one of the normal people. One look at his outfit would tell you that he was the help, and while that made Kurt's heart sink into his stomach, he didn't care.

The boy picked up a tray of champagne as an excuse to talk to Kurt, and walked over. His smile was real, and it was beautiful.

"Champagne sir?" he asked, and Kurt couldn't remember how to work his mouth because that voice was_ beautiful. _"Sir?" he asked again, eyebrow raised, playful smirk dancing at his lips.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt said, remembering his manners and taking a glass.

"I'm Blaine." The boy said, clearly not caring for social boundaries.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt introduced, smiling for the first time all night. "It's nice to meet you." he said, sticking his hand out for Blaine to shake.

"Nice to meet the help? That's new." he said, shaking the taller boys hand, smirk still on his lips.

"It's always nice to meet someone who isn't so uptight." Kurt replied, taking a sip of his champagne. "I have no idea why my dad has these parties, he hates people like this." He said, rolling his eyes and finishing his glass.  
"I'm glad your dad feels that way." Blaine said, leaning in to whisper. "Because I honestly would rather not be here, that lady you were talking to looked like a giant plum." Kurt suppressed a giggle, putting his hand over his mouth and grabbing the tray of champagne. He handed it to a passing waiter that shot Blaine a look. Blaine only shrugged in response, humor lighting up his eyes.

"Let's get out of here then." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him through the huge mansion. They ran through the crowd of people, both laughing and smirking at the guests that gave them questioning looks. Kurt ran out the back door of his mansion.

"Holy crap, I thought your house was big!" Blaine's eyes were wide as he looked around the backyard, decorated in lights, a huge flower garden off to the side, a big in-ground pool, and so much space.

"Is your house small?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

"Try, one bedroom apartment with three people, and a cat." Blaine continued to take in the enormity of the house, not believing someone had this much _space_ just sitting out their back door.

"That is small." Kurt made a face. "Before my dad got all this money, we lived in a much smaller house with my mother, it was nice."

"Then?"

"Then she died, and he needed a way to take care of me. So, he expanded his car shop and moved us to this place."

"Isn't the other one your age? Finn, right?" Blaine asked, finally dragging his eyes off of the yard.

"Yea, he's my step-brother. He moved in with his mother a couple years ago." Kurt turned to Blaine, smiling. "Want to see something cool?" Blaine nodded as Kurt walked over to a box containing a bunch of buttons, he pushed one and the yard lit up, the lights shining beautifully as music began playing.

"I love this song." Blaine grinned as the beginning of _Enchanted _by _Taylor Swift_ began playing.

"I do too." Kurt smiled. "Dance with me?" Blaine nodded, taking Kurt by the waist and pulling him close. They danced slowly, as Kurt began singing along.

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired lonelyplace_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"You're beautiful." Blaine said slowly, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.  
"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine grinned as the two continued to dance, even when the music ended, even when the party was over and the company Blaine had come with had cleaned up and left. After absolutely everything was done and over with, they kept dancing.

It was around two in the morning when Burt Hummel walked to the back door, ready to tell his son to rap up whatever he was doing and go to bed. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his son with the boy he'd seen handing out refreshments earlier.

"Kurt." Burt said when he could finally bring himself to interrupt his sons happiness. Kurt pulled away from Blaine slowly, turning to look at his dad. "Time for bed buddy."

"Okay dad." Kurt said, turning back to Blaine. "Do you want to stay tonight? It's late." Blaine's eyes widened as he looked between Kurt and his dad.

"As long as he stays in your room." Burt eyed the two suspiciously. "And out of your pants." Kurt's blushed profusely as he stared at his dad in utter disbelief. Blaine tried his hardest to contain his laughter at Burt's blunt words and Kurt's reaction.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine along to his room.

"Your dad is great." Blaine commented once they were behind closed doors.

"Yea, he's awesome." Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting on his bed. He stared at Blaine, who was busy looking around the large room in awe. It was clear he'd never seen anything quit this big, unless he was the help, and you can't appreciate things like this if your only the _help. _He couldn't help replaying the lyrics _'Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you'_ in his head, because honestly he would rather die then to know there was someone else that owned Blaine's heart, had his love, his trust... Kurt wanted to be that person.

Blaine sat on the bed slowly, smiling at Kurt as one of his black curls fell in his eyes and god, Kurt just wanted to brush it away and kiss him. What Kurt didn't know was, Blaine wanted just as much to caress Kurt's porcelain skin and lay with him and just stare at each other all night. They stayed there, staring at each other until it was nearly five in the morning and Kurt was losing all of his sleep.

"I'm going to sleep." Kurt said, laying down and hiding his face in a pillow.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was biting his lip. Blaine leaned down, hovering over Kurt and leaning down slowly. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's unchanging face. "Please don't push me away." He whispered, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt responded almost instantly, loving the feel of Blaine's lips against his own. When they pulled away, Kurt had that glint in his eye that let Blaine know that yes, Kurt was just as excited as he was.

"Blaine..."

"I'm not in love with someone else, I don't have anyone, _anyone_ waiting on me." they laid together, staring at each other until sleep overcame them.

A/N: Well! I loved writing this one! I might keep it going. Idea's?


End file.
